I Love You
by InThisBlood
Summary: When a curious little someone we all know and love decides to wander about Arthur's home, the fun just never seems to stop. Poor Arthur will never get a chance to himself, will he?


Having a child…no, a young nation really could tire a man out. Who knew that sweet bundle of joy would be so rambunctious? Poor Arthur hadn't gotten one wink of sleep ever since he introduced the young boy into his life. There were so many things he wanted to do with Alfred that the valuable time they had wasn't nearly enough. Arthur only had the young one for approximately two days and he was already bushed. He couldn't help but slither out a chuckle while he rubbed his temples and cupped his face against his palms. "Bloody hell...I'm way too old for this." He muttered. He continued to sit there, one of his legs involuntarily bouncing while he just rocked himself. He was so tired. He let himself rest a bit more onto his couch, enjoying the solitude until he heard that all too familiar child's footsteps charging from upstairs, running at full speed to each room. "What the bloody…hell is that boy doing up there?" Arthur whined. The boy really had too much energy and in a way, Arthur was envious of that young spirit. For a moment…just for a moment, he thought he should check him to make sure he wasn't getting into any of his valuables that he stored upstairs for whatever godforsaken reason. After all, not only was the child an anxious little guy, he was also…**CURIOUS**. Unfortunately for Arthur, he couldn't find it in himself to get up from the couch he nestled in. Perhaps he could just…call Alfred_? "Yes, he'll actually come downstairs because I constantly think he's a dog. What a load of bollocks."_ Still…"Alfred…love, what are you doing?" Arthur yelled and he waited patiently for the little one to respond either with that cute little voice or the stampede. Either way, he didn't want to budge from the couch and he told himself that he wouldn't.

"Alfred…love, what are you doing?" Alfred could hear his guardian calling him from downstairs. He much minded Arthur's worrisome tinged voice, but he didn't comply because…there were so many things that the little one had never seen before in these rooms. Taking so many strides and thoroughly going through all of Arthur's belongings, the fun just never stopped! As he threw open another closed door, practically breaking it off its hinges, he bounced into the room that seemed totally untouched. There were portraits of people Alfred had never seen before, very old tea sets, and even clothes that Alfred tried to poke in that were equipped with fine laces. Despite all the amazing knick knacks he's little eyes could see, he was so curious if there was perhaps buried treasure somewhere. "Hmph…" Alfred scanned the room with intensity and he marked each property that belonged to Arthur that didn't suit his curious eyes. However, when his eyes met upon a huge chest crouched in a corner, he just beamed with excitement. He ran to the chest and touched the find, smooth wood. It even still had the faint scent of refined and polished wood, but it was mostly engulfed with that lovely smell of fresh brewed tea now. "I wonder if Ewgwand…comes up here a lot." Alfred chimed while he once again took a quick glance at the room. Despite all the properties being set accordingly and put away with tender love and care, the place had a very, very musky touch. The small and only window barely peeped open to allow sunlight.

Taking precaution with delicate fingers, Alfred tipped the chest open and peaked inside, his little fingers squeezing the edging so to not lose his grip. "Hm…" the boy wasn't disappointed in the least by what he found inside, but he was dreadfully confused as to what these things were. It wasn't so much as treasure, but merely old newspaper clippings and letters that were still sealed artistically. Some were from Arthur while most were addressed to Arthur. Alfred couldn't read them quite well, but he could tell that most were to Arthur by how the letters curved to spell out his name. He tucked in his head a bit into his collar while one little hand reached in to poke about.

Now Arthur was getting far more worried than he should when he didn't receive, let alone a stomp of annoyance from Alfred. For some reason, whenever the young one was scouting the house out, any type of disturbance would make him fuss and whine loudly until he was able to search about in complete peace. Regardless, being new to this, Arthur hadn't gotten the basics of how to parent a child. He wasn't…great at it, but he was learning as time marched on. With a heavy sigh, he forced himself to leave his comfortable couch. Giving himself a moment to collect himself and stretch his worn muscles, he began to head upstairs to see just what the boy was so captivated by. As far as he could tell, none of his things were that precious, but to Alfred, everything in the house was something new. In fact, seeing the child so entranced by his belongings was quite adorable. As long as he didn't touch anything that was old and couldn't be replaced, he didn't mind Alfred peering around. "Love, are you okay?" Arthur said softly as he peaked into each room that Alfred had wandered in. Each room looked to be in disaster…that was how Arthur knew the small child had marked his place before going to another room to do the same. So many clothes were scattered on the floor and papers as well. Arthur grimaced and shook his head at how there was a lack of consideration…leaving his rooms in such a state. He didn't want to scold him, but it didn't seem there was much of a choice. "Alfred F. Jones. You come here this instant."

That tone…Alfred hadn't even heard Arthur come upstairs to see the messes he had made, but to be startled out of his thoughts with such a tone. One thing could only be certain. Arthur wasn't happy in the least bit. Poor Alfred didn't want to get hollered at by his older guardian. That was the last thing he wanted so early in the morning. "Nn…! I need to hide…anywhere…anywhere!" Alfred decided that if he remained hidden from Arthur's line of sight, then he would eventually give up and coax out his boiling anger with a pot of tea or take his frustrations out making breakfast. Shutting the chest closed in fright, little Alfred scanned the room like before, now in search of a place he could hide. He could hear Arthur already coming closer to the room he was nestled in and each step he took, the fear just seemed to keep growing. Unfortunately for him, Alfred couldn't find a single place he could hide. He would have hidden in the chest if there hadn't been so many things already stacked inside. "It's over, I'm dead…" Alfred whimpered to himself while he trembled. He'd just have to face Arthur…and beg for forgiveness. He gulped while his little fingers clutched onto his white shirt. "Nn…!" He was about to cry and he hadn't even been found yet! It was just the growing thought of seeing Arthur's figure come inside the room with that glare of complete disappointment and impatience. Arthur would yell and he'd make the little one stay in his bedroom without having breakfast. He was terribly hungry already and everyone knew how much of an appetite Alfred had.

"Alfred!" Arthur was screaming his name now and as much as Alfred wanted to hide all the more, he knew nothing good would come of it. He could feel tears envelope at the corners of his eyes and begin to stream freely on their own down his little plump, red cheeks. He too was beginning to hiccup quietly from hearing those steady strides from Arthur's shoes growing closer and closer. He was now only one room away from finding Alfred. In his own attempt of desperation, Alfred out of sheer impulse felt it inside his tiny body that if…just if he stood still, then he'd just somehow remain unseen. Despite his shoulders shaking and the tears coming down in heavy streams, he suddenly froze when he heard Arthur just right outside. He bit his bottom lip, feeling the wet flesh just tremble endlessly. Shutting his eyelids, he just prayed to God that he'd go unnoticed. The door was already a bit open from when Alfred made his grand entrance, but some doors in the house seemed to have impulses of their own and close by themselves.

Arthur let himself inside, peering down at the small child who seemed to just be standing there with his body so stiff, yet it was clear he was shaking. He couldn't help but tilt his head in confusion, seeing the boy react in such a way. What was he…doing? "Alfred. What are you doing?" He asked, his voice still laced with anger, but how it seemingly dropped in tone was remarkable. Alfred didn't reply. He just stood there, his feet stamped together and those little fingers still clutching so desperately onto the fabric, pulling and even almost tearing. His plan hadn't worked and he was distraught. Downright distraught and even angry at how his attempts to 'disappear' so to speak failed miserably. Finally, after a small moment of silence between the two, Alfred began to quiver and he released his bottom lip to respond, "…Y-you can't see me! I'm not here." He pleaded. "Alfred, I can see you. You're right there."

"N-no…you can't. You're sweeing things…"

"Alfred…"

"No!"

Arthur didn't know exactly how he'd…go about this. The child wasn't cooperating like he wanted him to. He couldn't yell at the child like he had planned on doing. The image of the fearful little boy just etched in his mind and how sad it truly looked with his own eyes. He told himself when he first put the child to bed that if he were to get into any mischief of the sort, he'd have to scold him. It didn't matter if the boy was crying, sobbing or even wailing. He'd discipline Alfred like any parent would. Though…here was the time for such and he couldn't…do it. He just couldn't do it. Children were funny that way, after all. They were far too cute and innocent. Their smiles were the best thing a parent could see and any parent, any loving parent would want to keep that smile planted there because that's where it belonged. He finally settled in his thoughts that children were daring masterminds that knew exactly what they were doing and Alfred…was the best out of all.

With a heavy sigh, Arthur inched inside the bedroom more until he was standing before the boy, his eyes looking straight into the crown of Alfred's head. "You silly little thing…" was all he could manage to say in this situation. Alfred remained still, but he was certain now that Arthur was right in front of him, it was time to face reality and receive the punishment that was bound to come, but to hear Arthur just merely mutter those words instead, he was…taken aback slightly. Earlier, he had been so angry and now his atmosphere felt loving and tender like always. Opening his eyes in caution, he slowly lifted his head to look up at Arthur who he always found wonderful to look at. With his serene emerald, green eyes and pure golden locks of hair that seemed to always be everywhere, Alfred from time to time found himself by far more entranced in his comforting self than anything laid about in the home. It shocked him, truly…to see Arthur actually smiling down at him. "Come on, Alfred," he began and with not even any effort, Alfred found himself being lifted up and cradled against Arthur's chest, "it's time for breakfast. I know you're bound to be hungry, love." Alfred nodded enthusiastically while he wrapped his tiny arms around Arthur's slender neck, his fingers clenching onto the fabric. Above anything else, Alfred loved being held like this…with Arthur supporting the back of his head with long fingers stroking through his dirty blond locks of hair as if he were trying to tame the tangled ends. Another arm would be placed underneath his knees while a hand supported his lower back.

Giving a kiss onto Alfred's tiny cheek, Arthur nuzzled his cheek against the one he just kissed. "After breakfast, love…you and I will go down to the lake. I'll even bring your favorite book to read to you. How does that sound?" He asked gently. He was thrilled to receive such a happy face in return. This was how days should be spent…just like this. Arthur loved Alfred to death and he knew that Alfred loved him all the same.

"Awthur…?"

"Yes?"

"…I made a mess in your rooms…aren't you mad?"

"Livid, love."

"L-livid…?"

"Haha. Yes, Alfred. I'm angry. That's what livid means."

"Oh…"

"Though…I can't find it in me to much care about the current state of the rooms. For now, I just would like to enjoy the time I have with you. Fretting over such things like the messes you made…doesn't seem important. Regardless of how angry I am."

"I'm sowwy…"

"However…"

"…!"

"Despite this, Alfred F. Jones…"

"Nn…!"

"You are going to clean up all the messes you had made."

"Mmph…okay…"

Arthur smiled and once again kissed Alfred's cheek, chuckling against it this time. "However…" he once more muttered, making the tiny boy look up at him with a fear stricken look. Arthur's smile was beginning to worry him, "just this once, love…I'll help you." Nothing could have made the boy's face bloom so much. Yet, he was upset he'd spend of the day cleaning the bedrooms, he was going to spend it with Arthur, but before any of that, they would enjoy the fresh morning together. "R-really?" He whimpered while Arthur draped the boy in a warm sweater since it always was a bit chilly in the house in the early hours of the morning. "Anything for my little America." Arthur replied sweetly.

"_Ahh…today is going to be another long day…good thing I love you, America…"_


End file.
